In the opossum the olfactory bulb projects directly to the neopallial part of the insula, while in the rat the piriform cortex provides an olfactory input to a corresponding area. The insular area in question is adjacent to the cortical area representing taste. The present study has been undertaken to investigate olfactory projections to the insula in the squirrel monkey.